Black Note
by Division 5 Dai'jin Shirayuki
Summary: Kira is gone. But a new youth rises to take his place. Sorry, I'm awful with summaries. To hear better you should take a look at the story. Thank you.
1. Prologue

Black Note

_**Features;**_

_**Black Cat, Deathnote**_

_**Description;**_

Five years after the death of Yagami Light (The former Kira), A new Kira has risen to take Yagami Light's place, & it is a little too much for the S.P.K alone to handle, so with help from a secret governmental organization in the shadows known as Chronos; Hopefully they will be able to arrest Kira, & put an end to his evil ways. Will Kira once again be brought to justice? Or will he slip away this time & get what he wants? The only way to find out, is if you keep reading.

Well Enjoy ;)

Prologue

Okay so yeah, I know that this is a weird way to begin a story of any kind but…here goes. My name is Shinji Yamato; I'm seventeen years of age. I'm an averagely sized slinky kind of fellow. I have messy neatish dirty blonde hair, thin rectangular lensed glasses, & sleek narrow eyes. I wear loose yet fitting clothing, with exceptions of my school uniform, & I am also a junior year at Shiwari High. I've never really had that many friends, & besides the teachers, the only other people that I interact with are the local school bullies. They always pick on me, so much in fact that I guess you could call kicking my ass all around the streets a new sports craze.

Ever since I was in third grade I had always had perfect grades. This gave my mother high expectations of me, hoping that I would become some type of big shot business man or doctor or something along those lines, but I'd never really been into that kind of thing. To be honest, what I'd really like to do is get a major in law & become a lawyer. That way I'll be able to seek vengeance on those who'd bullied me in the past. But I guess that that's all just a fantasy that I'd conjured up in my head somehow. I mean, there has been no shortage of crime lately; Shootings, killings, muggings & robberies. Who am I to think that one person, especially someone as meek & incompetent as I, could help to change this world & make it better?

Why….just why isn't there someone out there who could actually help people? Someone who could actually change this world for the better! Someone who can bring the world's worst & most hardened criminals to justice! Someone like…someone like Kira! Kira was my idol, I worshipped him. In many ways he & I were just alike, we both wanted to do everything in our power that we could in order to help the pure & innocent people in the world get by in life without having to worry about criminals mugging them or anything. Kira was a divine entity, he was justice! So why, why is it that he had to die? He was helping this world, he kept the streets free & absent of any wrong doings; he was just trying to help us out, & this is how his intents of peace are repaid? Through death! It's not fair, IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! We are indebted to Kira, we owe him our lives! And with that I think that Kira's legacy should be continued, & with this strange new power that I have just obtained; I shall do just that!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Kira

Chapter 1

Kira Reborn

Okay, so it all started like any other normal school day, well...normal for me that is. I wake up at about 6:45 am, take a shower, brush my teeth, throw something on, fix up my hair, eat breakfast, watch a little T.V, & head on off to school. Now under normal circumstances, I would get there at around saaay…. 7:51, but I guess that today Kunikida & his gang decided that they wanted to break the cycle of my early morning rituals.

It went something like this; I was just strolling along minding my own business when suddenly I had to stop walking when a massive Kunikida & his two man gang blocked my only path to get to school, which by the way happened to be in an enclosed wet alley.

"Well, well. Would you looky what we have here?"

"What do you want from me now Kunikida?"

"Aww, now is that any kind of way to talk to an old friend? I just came over to say hi, just what's so wrong with that?"

Kunikida says as his other two goons stand behind him & quietly chuckle.

"Stop lying, you never have anything to do with me unless it involves beating me up or taking my money.

"Well you're right about that, with the exception of this time."

And with the end of that sentence he snaps his fingers together & as quickly as he had done so I had suddenly found myself pinned to a wall in the alley by his two "Fraccion".

"At the moment Yamato, all I want is a punching bag for use of training for the junior sumo wrestling team."

"WHAT?"

Don't mind my reaction, I'm used to this happening all of the time. Like I said, it happens on a fairly regular basis.

"Oof!"

He hits me in the stomach with each individual hand. Which are ENORMOUS if I might add.

"So how much money have you got on you this time?"

He starts checking my pockets to see if anything is on me. I started thrashing about, & tried break free of the other two's grip, but it was pretty much futile at that point. All I had was about 75yen, which made me feel destitute to a minor degree.

I watched as Kunikida emptied my pockets. Everything that I had in them had fallen out. My pencils, my I.D, my calculator, he took all away a couple of minutes after they had met the ground. Heck he even took my notes from history class. We don't even have the same history class. Hell, we don't even have the same history professor! The only thing of mine that he didn't take were my keys, I guess that was his way of being considerate or something, I don't know.

After a couple of more rounds at my poor defenseless belly he finally let me go. I dropped to the cold & damp ground, I had spat up a lot of blood & it had dyed the white shirt under my blazer a bright red. Yeah I know, my body is very sensitive to pressure.

"Lets get out of here guys, this is getting kind of boring, see you later Yamato. Oh, & thanks for the free stuff!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The other two pretty much said nothing the whole time. They just sat back, laughed, & did whatever Kunikida had told them.

I was there for at least 10 minutes before someone had finally found me.

"Huh? Oh my gosh! Shinji are you alright, did Kunikida do this to you?"

Ironically this had been a long time friend of mine. A girl, her name was Shozo Tsuruya. She was a little bit shorter than I was, had long flowing brunette hair, moderately pale skin, & to top it off, she had these big sexy blue eyes. She was beautiful, a real treat for the eyes. But we were just friends, neither one of us actually wanted to advance the relationship any further than that. Even though…

"Shinji please speak to me, say something, don't you die on me dammit!"

She played this out above the level of melodrama, so to mess with her, I decided to play along.

"Uhh…Shozo, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Uhh…Shozo…I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Don't say that Shozo, just hold on, I'll get you to the nearest hospital. Don't worry everything will be okay, I promise!"

"Thank you….Shozo…"

I falsely say meekly as I slowly close my eyes aiming for the cliché & over dramatized Hollywood blockbuster death. This somehow led up to her holding my bleeding corpse in her arms & shouting a dramatic & unnecessary "Why!" to the heavens above. I was just thankful that we were in an alley, it would have been embarrassing if anyone else had seen us acting like this.

~School & Afterwards~

About 15 minutes after school had ended, & after I had gone through the embarrassing experience of having Shozo carry me piggy back for 2 miles to my school nurse through a large crowd of staring strangers, I found myself walking along side Shozo whilst making my way to the underground Subway. It usually takes it about 47 minutes to make its way to my stop in Shibuya. Shozo was headed the same way, but she would be on the subway for a longer period of time than I because she lived all the way in Shinjuku, which was a good ways from Shibuya, but this is also due to the fact that she rode on a different subway. One that came like 10 minutes later that mine.

As we made our way to the station at our steady pace, Shozo & I hit it off about this morning.

"So, are you feeling any better since this morning?" She started off.

"Yeah I am actually! Hey, thanks again for carrying me all the way to the school nurse!"

"O-oh! Well… I was just doing for you what any friend would do for another. That's all. Though really you shouldn't be thanking me, maybe if I was there & was able to prevent it from happening. I'm sorry."

She has always been a smart & kind girl, but sometimes she takes it very personally if she's unable to be of use.

"No don't worry over it, at least I'm not dead right?"

"Well, yeah I guess."

As I looked back on what happened earlier, I couldn't help but wonder. Didn't she say that she was gonna take me to the hospital or something? What happened to that?

After our brief & slightly contradicting chat, we finally made way to the subway station. It had been a couple of minutes before my sub finally arrived; Shozo & I hugged & said our goodbyes. I don't know why, but for some reason, whenever we made contact in ways like this my body would always react the same way, which was by letting off a violent & awkward shiver. It creeped her out when it first happened. But she's since then learned how to look past it & has gotten used to it.

"See you tomorrow Shinji."

"Yeah, goodnight Shozo. See you tomorrow." As I said this my sub finally arrived. I stepped in & toughed my way through a large crowed and after a 5-minute delay we had began to move. I looked out the window & saw that Shozo was still standing in the same spot. It looked as though she had just realized something & had adopted a look of shock on her face; I hope that whatever it was wasn't too serious. I'll ask her tomorrow. After the station had left my sight, I looked around to see if there were any open seats left, but there weren't so I had to stand with the adults. I didn't really mind standing up, but I'd much rather be able to sit down for once. As I looked around out of boredom to see if anything interesting was happening, I saw some suspicious looking guy who looked like he could have been about 30 years of age, reading a newspaper. He was chuckling mildly as he read it, I wonder what it could have been.

As we made our first stop, a third of the subway citizens got off, including the strange man. And as he walked past me he whispered something very unsettling to me; "If you do decide to use it…be prepared for the hell that you alone shall bare witness to." I gave off a puzzled expression after hearing those words. I looked up to see if the mystery man was still there, but he was gone. I guess he got off already; still weird though. But just what did he mean by that?

I looked over to see if that guys seat had been taken, and it was. Which sucked because I was hoping that I would be able to rest my legs so I wouldn't be all stiff when walking. But oh well, early bird catches the worm.

30 or so minutes later, the sub finally arrived at my stop. Which ignited me & five other people to make to the exit. When I got off, I headed for the concrete stairway. And since every other person was rushing to & from the train, up and down the stairs. Making way up them was not an easy task. But somehow I pulled through.

When I reached the top of the stairs I looked at my watch. It was 5:49pm. That's pretty early considering the time it usually is supposed to take to get here. But even with that, it's a good ways walk before I get home.

So I start off & begin walking. I pass by a lot of buildings & shops when walking, and I always take in the scenery when doing so. Then after about 15 minutes into my walk I hear cries of pain uttering from an ally between two of the shops that I passed. I looked into the ally from a distance. And what I saw was Kunikida & his goons beating up on a poor defenseless junior high kid. Seeing that pissed me off beyond all relief because 1.) he doesn't live around these areas. I no that for fact, because I looked for ways to avoid him, & I needed to find out where he lived in order to go with that, so I couldn't help but wonder why he was here. And then two; Its bad enough that he's a senior & beats up & bullies on underclassmen at his school. But to harm a kid like that. Unforgivable.

I rushed over to where the action was taking place. "Kunikida!" I shouted as I mulled my way through dozens of pedestrians. This prompted Kunikida & his puppets to look in my direction. He began speaking; "Oh well look who it—" but before he could even finish his sentence I rushed up & punched him square in the jaw. This made him fall back; his two dogs gazed & stood in shock & awe. The junior high student also stood in shock. And even I was baffled at what I just did.

As Kunikida came to & regained his senses, I couldn't help but notice how fast the kid took off. He could have at least thanked me, I did just save him, but oh well its not about the glory, but about helping people. When Kunikida had finally fully risen, he looked at me with great anger & intimidation. The look that he shot at me was proof enough that if I were to let him get a hold of me he would most likely kill me. His two puppets followed this look. Fear grew into my eyes. And right at that moment, I took off leaving a trail of fire in my in my place. It didn't take long for them to follow after me. They were all really fast. So I looked for ways to try & shake them off & confuse them.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He shouted whilst shoving the wandering pedestrians out of the way.

I kept maneuvering through the pedestrians & various conveniently place objects, I continually looked back to see how far back they were. And did so until I had finally lost them. When I saw that they were gone, I stopped to catch my breath. And began walking at my average & steady pace once more, this was kinda difficult because of how fast & hard my heart was pounding.

I walked for a few more minutes. My heart finally beating at a normal pace. And I saw that I was really close to my house. But to get to it I had to go through an open field, this field was very polluted though, but I just ignore that. So as I walk through the field, it begins to storm. Which is odd because I didn't hear anything about a storm. I start walking faster because I don't have an umbrella or anything & I reach the end of the field. And what I saw at that moment scared me more than ay other horrific experience that I have ever had. It was Kunikida & his posse. I stood frozen with fear.

"So you thought you lost us huh? Well sorry to break it to you, but I don't lose that easily'"

It was getting darker out, I couldn't see the sky. I turned tale & prepared to run but I slipped in the mud & lost balance. Henchmen #1 then took this opportunity to push me down & onto the wet sopping mud. This totally ruined my blazer, which still had blood on it from this morning.

"Nice man!" This was said to the unimportant minor antagonist. The trio refocused themselves on me. Kunikida walked up to me & stepped on my back to prevent me from escaping. He was wearing American cleted shoes, so I shouldn't have to explain how that felt. "Alright Yamato! Its time for payback for what you did to me earlier!"

"For what I did to you! My intent really wasn't to hurt you, but instead to help out that kid you were beating up on! And even still, what I did to "you" was completely deserved. Criminals & bullies like you really don't deserve to even breathe the same air as the innocents of this world. Let alone even be on the same planet!"

I had hoped that that would get to him but it didn't. He just laughed in my face, followed by his two children of course.

"Wow. You really are stupid. "Innocents of the world", helping the good, all of this crap that you're spouting sounds like some mumbo jumbo Kira ideal. You make it sound as though you want to change the world. That's a pretty pointless and idiotic goal! Man you're dumb!"

He had done to me what I had tried to do to him. He got to me. So in my retaliation I lashed back at him.

"So what! I don't care what you say! I'm going to do all that I can to change the world in any way, shape or form! What Kira said & what he was aiming for was not mumbo jumbo as you call it. He was trying to purify the world, & keep peace for the innocent."

"HA! Yeah sure he was! But just look where it got him. Now he's 6 feet under & there are killers running all over the place. When you take it into consideration, did Kira really do anything that actually had an affect? He just killed a bunch of people & tried to pass it off as justice or some shit. But looking back at all that has happened over the past 5 years, & his death. It all just cancels out everything that he had done. So there was no point to it at all, dumbass you wont be changing anything. Kira couldn't, & neither can you, especially not you. Someone as meek & feeble such as yourself."

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about!" Now I'm beginning to mouth off. Which always succeeds to piss Kunikida off.

After I had said that, Kunikida looked down at me & smirked. He called over his two chimps & had them pick me up & hold me in place. Kunikida then proceeded to hit me in the face with his massive man hands, laughing as he was doing so. The two followers then slammed me against a nearby tree & then joining their leader, proceeded to beat on me along side him. 3 upperclassmen gaining up & beating on a by year lower classmen such as myself. And this wasn't even the worst part. Cause like 10 people passed by, & not a single one of them stopped to help me. Or even to see what was going on. Even the officer just walked on by. What the hell?

I tried to shout out a cry to let others know that there was someone in this little blockade. But that failed, for I was in to much pain to do so. Plus whenever I tried to do it one of them would punch me in the mouth. And after the fourth time I just gave it up. It was obvious that know body cared. But then again I am just a random stranger to everyone else. For all they knew, I could have been a mugger that tried to steal from these three. I just hate how corrupted all has gotten.

I was on the ground now. And they were all kicking me. This prompted for all of my things to fall out of my backpack. They were beating on me for so long that I had lost track of time. Though judging by how dark it had gotten since they first got me, and also that I caught glimpse of the natural shadows through the already dark sky due to the still falling rain. Also since I didn't see the silhouettes of the wandering pedestrians I could tell that it must have been pretty late. Was kicking my ass really that much fun?

It had been some time now. I think they got & had finally stopped. Thank the lord, any longer & I would be dead. They all turned tale & hauled off. And as they were doing so, Kunikida looked back at me & said one more thing to me. "Oh & by the way. Next to you, Kira was the biggest & most useless log of unwiped shit that I have ever seen." And after that, he & his two balls walked off the scene. Leaving my cold, wet, bruised & bleeding near dead corpse behind. That last sentence of his pissed me off so much. How dare he speak like that? Infidel. But…he was right about one thing. I am too meek of a person to be able to bring forth any change. What can I really do? I'm just a lowly high school student with a higher than average intellectual level. Even if I were to become an attorney there really isn't much that I could do to stop crime. Mm…maybe I am as useless as he said. After I pondered a few of those thoughts to myself I blacked out under the tree.

~An undetermined time later~

I woke sometime later to the sound of the sirens of an ambulance. My vision was blurry so I couldn't accurately make out anyone's face. Also. I don't know if it was dementia setting in or if I was just hallucinating or something. But I think I saw a crying Shozo hovering above whilst one of the medics performed an unnecessary CPR on me. She had also appeared to be saying something that I couldn't make out. Probably another over dramatized cliché saying. I blacked out again shortly after.

~At the Hospital~

I woke up once more some time later & I had found myself all bandaged up in a hospital bed. You know for some reason I thought that this was all a dream. Well, being on the ambulance at least. Its all because of how all of this played out like a 1980's American drama. I get beat up by a bully, know one bothers to help out, & I lose a little bit of what small amount of dignity I had left. At least I think that's how I think it goes. Anyway, as I woke up, who did I see sitting right next to me crying so hard that she didn't even see me wake up.

I looked over at her & began to speak. She finally realized that I had woke & gave a loud shout "SHINJI!" and then proceeded to hug the life out of me.

"Oh Shinji I'm so glad that you're alright! Thank God!"

"Mhuhg! Y-yeah I'm glad that I am to! B-but Shozo you're squeezing me too ha-r-rd…"

Did I forget to mention that this girl had the strength of a charging Ox?

"OH!" She released me immediately after I had said that. "I'm sorry Shinji. Are you okay? Are you gonna be okay?"

I muster a weak comply to her as I catch my breath. After which she immediately began firing a barrage of questions at me.

"Shinji, who did this to you?"

"Who do you think?"

"…Was it my brother again?"

"…" Maybe I should've mentioned this earlier. Kunikida is Shozo's brother in law. You see, Shozo's father died many years ago. This made her mother horribly grief stricken & left her feeling alone & abandoned. So Shozo had to be the one to play the parent. Something that she hates having to do. She had made it work out for a while, but over time it got worse. So she paid her mothers' way through therapy. That worked for a while. She then went out & found herself a guy, Kunikida's father, and after a couple of years they married. Shozo was happy about it, Kunikida just didn't care. But then something happened to Kunikida's father that Shozo wouldn't tell me. He died shortly after the event. It was weird because Shozo normally tells me everything. But in either case, her mother fell back into depression, which only worsened after she had her second child. She eventually succumbed to her depression & killed herself. So now Kunikida is the only one left to look out for them. Which must suck royally. But I can't help but wonder. How does he have any time for a job if he's always busy beating up & robbing people? Or…is that his job?

"…I see…" She bore herself the most crestfallen look that I have ever seen her make. Confliction… I'm sure of it.

" I'm gonna talk to him about this later. I'm gonna make sure that this stops. That he stops, that he actually finds a better way to support us." Wait what? Does this mean that I was right!

I looked at her with a blank expression. "No Shozo its okay, you don't have to do that for me." I said.

"No!" Now she was becoming touchy about it. "No Shinji! I'm tired of this going on. He's been doing this kind of stuff ever since we could recall. And this is the last straw. Since he's my brother it is my obligation to speak to him in regardance of the matter. And I should have done something about this long ago. I'm going to call the police if he doesn't stop this."

Whoa. She's serious. As much as I would like to see Kunikida behind bars, or possibly worse. I in all good conscience could not allow her to do that. How I feel doesn't really matter. If that man were to be imprisoned then Shozo would have nowhere to go. Nor would she have protection of any kind.

I cleared my throat and began to speak once more. "Shozo please. Don't do that to yourself. Not for my sake."

She looked at me with a grave suspense in her eyes. "But Shinji look at what he's done to you! How am I supposed to ignore this? He's gone to far this time!"

The door leading to my room was wide open, & all the yelling that Shozo was doing prompted for most of the doctors & surgeons to look inside to see what was going on. I felt pretty embarrassed with having them openingly eavesdropping on what I guess to be a private matter between she & I.

She was rejecting reasoning about this of any kind. I was kinda lost as to what I could say to make her comply. So I just did the following. I grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her in, & hugged her very closely. This always worked if I wanted to get her to do something for me. I never took advantage of it though. Well, technically.

I rested my head upon her left shoulder & spoke into her ear. Her facial expression whenever I did this was priceless. "Shozo please. Kunikida is the only person that you have that can look out for you. If something were to happen to him, then that would leave you defenseless & vulnerable. And I can't let that happen to you. So if it means taking more beatings like this to keep you & your sister safe. Then I am more that willing to comply."

Shozo sat stiffly & speechless. And most of the medical staff that passed by my room got googly eyed at me. Though that was just the female staff. Most of the males either ignored or thumbed up me. Weird. After a few seconds she finally came back to her senses. She gazed at me & then gave me a brief nod. "Okay Shinji." She said. "If its really what you want."

"Yes." I replied. I then released her from my hypnohug, to which she returned to sitting on her stool in a normal position. I knew that things were going to get awkward after what I just pulled so I immediately changed the subject.

"So Shozo. Was it you that found me & called the paramedics?"

I guess she wanted onto another subject as well, judging by how quickly she replied to my question.

"Yeah."

"Well how exactly did you come across me at that hour?"

"Well. You remember how earlier when I found you in the ally before school?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well before I left I saw that your house keys were on the ground. So I picked them up & slid them into my pocket. I meant to give them to you after school but I guess I forgot. And when you left to get onto the subway. That's when I remembered that I still had them, so I pulled them out just to make sure."

Ah. I see now. So that's why she had such a shocked expression when I last saw her.

"Oh really? I had no idea that they were gone."

"Yeah. So I took a later train to a spot near your house. And when I was cutting through the meadow to get to your house. Who did I see but you? Unconscious under a tree. So I quickly called the medics. And the rest is history."

"Oh. So that's what happened…thank you so much."

Her face lit up as a bright red upon hearing my thanks.

"No, no Shinji! I was just doing what any Good Samaritan would!"

I chuckled at her reaction. "Okay if you say so then."

Shozo then leaned back in what I guess was an attempt to relax, but I think that she forgot that she was sitting on a backless stool. She fell & hit the floor. It took so much for me not to laugh. Especially at the scream that she made while falling. She quickly got back & retook her place while brushing herself off. Some of the medical staff had seen this & they had been silently chuckling in the background. She heard them, began blushing, & shut my room door. I asked if she was okay but & she very manically said yes. It was so hard to refrain from laughing!

So now with that little experience behind us we moved on yet again. But only after I had realized that my backpack wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Shozo. Did you by chance happen to pick up my backpack when you left from the spot that you found me?"

Her eyes grew wide with wonder. Judging from the look that she made afterwards, I think that I could say that she was reflecting back on what all she did.

After a couple of minutes of pondering, she finally gave me an answer. "Oh no. I'm terribly sorry Shinji I must have forgotten to get that stuff in all the commotion."

"Oh. Oh well, it's alright." Damn. It was raining last night. I'm screwed if my stuff is all wet. O had quite a few important documents in there. I hope that they aren't too battered.

Shozo looked at me & saw the disappointment in my eyes. Which brought her to a conclusion as to what to do. "Shinji if you want me to I'll go get it for you!" She said with much excitement.

I looked at her & denied. She had already done so much for me; I couldn't by all means make her do any more for me than she already has.

She looked at me with discouragement. "But why not? It wont take long I promise. And I'll give thorough search around the area to make sure that I have gathered everything. You can count on me to do it!" She had spoken this with great vigor.

"Shozo you have already done so much for me & I really don't want you to feel like you have to do all of this for me. Because of whose fault it was."

She looked at me with discontent. "But I can't have possibly done enough. Not after…" I interrupted her. "Shozo…" She stood silent for a brief moment. See what I mean? She can make even the most lax moment into a dramatic life turning event.

She finally complied with me after all of what we just went through. "Okay Shinji you win. But how will you get your stuff then?"

"Well on my way home I'm going to have to pass through the meadow anyway, so that's when I planned to get it."

"Oh. So you're going to be leaving already?"

"Yeah. I have no right to take up space in the hospital beds for my minor injuries. These beds are reserved for patients who have real medical issues."

I expected her to defend me after saying that. But I guess she'd had enough drama for the day & decided to avoid another pointless argument this time around.

"Oh. I suppose I get what you mean. Well if that's your plan then I guess its reasonable." She looked over at something. "Well since you're alright my work here is done. So I guess I should be heading home then." She said.

She yawned after that last statement of hers. I looked over at the room clock to see the time; "11:48pm" its almost midnight. There's no way that Shozo that I could let Shozo walk home alone at this time of night. Who knows what might happen to her.

"Hey you can come & stay at my house for the night if you want. I'm sure that my mother wouldn't mind. It is pretty late. And the subway is out for the night. Plus your house is a long ways away from here."

She just looked back at me & smiled. "Don't worry!" She said. "I'm big girl Shinji! I can take care of myself!"

My face went lax. "Alright. If you say so. But be careful okay!"

She turned around & began to walk out of my room. "Aren't I always!" She snickered at her last comment. As she left my sight whilst exiting the room she briefly gave me a wave 'goodbye' and then she was gone. After I had made sure that she was gone, I dressed myself & left the hospital following my usual route to get home. I needed to get all of my stuff from the area that it all fell out at. I reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally hope that they aren't wet!

As I neared that spot I noticed that there was a lot of running blood on the grass & sidewalk. All I could say was "Damn."

I finally arrived in the area where my things were. I picked up my bookbag (which was drenched not only in water but my own blood as well) & began putting all of my wet things into it, frowning at the site of how damaged my things were. But it was only then that I noticed that I had something extra. Something that was apparently in my bookbag that I didn't know that I had. And it was under all of my things so it was able to avoid getting wet. At least I think. I picked it up to get a better look at it. It was a thin black notebook. With the title "Death Note" inscribed into it. This had to be some kind of prank. A Death Note? As in a notebook of Death? How stupid is this? Who in their right mind would put some crap like this into my things? Hmph, I bet it was that fucking idiot Kunikida. Just what kind of idiot… I should calm myself. I don't even know if this thing is real or not. Wait a minute. Of course it isn't real! *Sigh* I'm really tired right now. Screw it. I'll call this idiots bluff for now. I'm gonna check more into this badly organized prank tomorrow.

Chapter 1 End

Well everyone? What did you think about the first chapter of my first Fanfic? Sorry it was so long & dull. I'll try to keep the chapters shorter in the future. Please leave a comment on your opinion.


End file.
